Strange things happen to strange people
by Fantasma101
Summary: Getting sucked into the TV is one thing but being spit back out with Danny, Sam, and Tucker is worth writing about! First selfposted fanfic! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone!! This is my first fan-fic that I've posted myself! My friend Shadow Guardian of the Gate posted my official first one for me because I'm kind of a slow learner with computers. I really want to learn though! But I have a lot of friends that just happened to know a thing or two about computers. Convenient, no? Anyway… here it is!! Please enjoy and review!! _

**Chapter 1: Everyday Routine**

It was a typical Saturday afternoon of watching cartoons. I was home alone for the week because of my family going out of town for a family reunion or something that, thank God, I didn't have to go to. It was great! All I did all day was sit on the couch in my comfy clothes eating whatever I wanted to eat. Too bad it was just a week.

Anyway, today was no different from any other Saturday. I sat on my couch in my black cargo capris, Batman t-shirt, and a black zip-up sweater over it. My hair was curly today but I felt like tying it back into a loose bun. I sat in the corner of the couch hugging a pillow and ate from a bag of Sunchips (A/N: original flavor, of course!) and sipping from a cold Coke. As I was flipping through the channels, I noticed that one of my favorite cartoons was on next. I checked the info on the episode and it was one that I haven't seen before.

'That's kind-a weird,' I thought, 'They didn't even announce a new Danny Phantom this week. Oh, well!!'

As I exited out of the info box on my TV screen, the episode had just started to play its famous theme song. (A/N: with the awesome bass line!! )

_Yo! Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen _

_When his parents built a very strange machine._

_It was designed to view a world unseen._

'_He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom!'_

_When it didn't quite work…_

At this part in the song, the "strange machine" sparks. Well, so did my TV screen. A green streak of electricity went across my screen.

"I must be imagining things…too much TV, I guess…" I told this to myself quickly trying not to think too much about it. By this time, Danny is shocked in the machine and turned into Danny Phantom. When Danny was shocked, my TV turned an odd tint of green. Obviously, TV's aren't supposed to do that. So, I went over to the screen to see if I could see what the problem was.

I looked at the screen and touched it lightly to see if it was cracked or something. Once I touched the screen, I felt a shock of electricity through my body toward the TV set. Suddenly, before I figured out what just happened, I was sucked into the TV right as Danny's show was about to begin. I closed my eyes as I was pulled into the green vortex.

_Did you like it? I have up to chapter 4 written. I'm suffering a severe case of writer's block. Please for the love of God and muffins, review!!! Just do it. Your reviews depend on if I continue this fan-fic or not. Every review counts._


	2. Ch:2 TV Land

Hello again!! Thanks to Shadow Guardian of the Gate and dizappearingirl for their reviews!! I heart you guys!!! Well here's the 2nd chapter! Hopefully it'll be better than the last one. Please for the love of Jell-o , spaghetti o's and ramen noodles… review!!!!!

**Chapter 2: TV Land**

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was a white and neon green tunnel swirling around me at about 100 mph. Of course, I screamed as I didn't know where I was at all. Immediately, I saw the tunnel's end. It was a bright light at the end of this swirling tunnel. I flew toward it faster then I thought possible for me to take. I closed my eyes just before I passed through the portal because the light was bright and partly out of fear. I put my arms in front of my face right before I fell on something really hard. I opened my eyes slowly to find that I had landed on the side of, what seemed to be, a strange grey road. I looked up from the road and observed the settings around me. It was day time, but something wasn't right. All of the buildings were too bright and the sky was really blue. Everything was different but, somehow, I couldn't put my finger on it. I got up from the ground and looked around once more then shook my head.

"Cute…" is all I could say about the highly animated town. All of a sudden, I heard the all too familiar sound of a school bell ringing in the distance.

"Is that a school bell? Maybe I can get some answers there! It is a school." I said to myself as I ran to where the sound had originated from. As I approached the school, I noticed the name on the front of the school. It read 'Casper High'.

"No way…" I whispered in disbelief. I continued into the school, also noticing that the school looked, of all colors, purple. The wheels in my head began to turn as I went through the doorway. There was no one in the halls. I guessed that class had already started. I decided that I needed to use the facilities after my weird day so far.

Once I finished with the immediate need, I went to the sink to wash my hands and glanced into the mirror above the sink. I screamed.

"Oh my good God!! What the heck happened to me?!" I said rather loudly in the bathroom as I leaned toward the mirror to get a closer look at myself. I was animated. Just like a Danny Phantom character. My eyes were circles, my eyebrows were rectangles and my mouth was on the side of my face. I blinked my eyes a couple of times while splashing cold water in my face, just to check if I was dreaming or not. Well, I can tell you that I was defiantly not dreaming that water was cold. After I got over the shock that I was now a cartoon character on a widely watched TV show, I decided to go back to where I fell and start over again. As I made my way toward the front doors, I heard a stern voice yelling in my general direction.

"YOU!! What, pray tell, are you doing out of class? Do you have a hall pass?" I turned around and almost did a double take. It was Mr. Lancer, the English teacher for the freshman classes of Casper High.

'Wow! He is out of shape!' I thought to myself as I looked at him.

"Well?!" he spurted out impatiently.

"Uh…ummm…sir? I don't go to this school. So I'm just going to go-"

"Oh, don't try that one on me, missy! I've heard that one too many times."

"But-"

"'But' nothing! You're going to get an education whether you want to or not!" he said tome as he took my hand and dragged me toward his classroom.

"B-but, sir! I don't have any materials o-or class schedule o-or…-"

"Then I will accomidate to your needs for now but, in the meantime, I suggest that you get your own materials."

" B-but!"

"Good, now, here we are! My classroom." He opened the door to a half-asleep class. The few that wasn't actually sleeping just looked like they were about to fall asleep.

"Class?" he said calmly. Of course, they didn't respond at all. Quietly, he took out a ruler from the chalkboard and looked to the dark haired boy in the front row.

'He seems familiar. But why?' I thought as I saw Mr. Lancer move over the sleeping boy swiftly. He just looked at him for a short time then suddenly hit the desk of the sleeping boy with a swift crack. Simultaneously, he yelled, "FENTON!!"

The boy, as expected, jumped at the crack so close to his face. He lifted up his tired eyes toward his teacher. All at once the wheels in my head were moving faster then ever. It was him! It was the Danny Fenton!! His black hair was a little disgruntled as was his disposition. He looked at Mr. Lancer with the '(sigh)-what-now' look.

"Fenton, do you know that this is the 4th time that you've fallen asleep in my class?"

"Nope." Danny responded, yawning a little.

"Then you do realize that you have detention with me tomorrow after school, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. Now, class. I would like you to meet a new student. Tell them your name, dear."

"Oh! Uhhh…I-I'm Karen Carter. B-but Mr. Lancer-"I started to argue but he clearly ignored me.

"Thank you. Now, Ms. Carter, would you please take these books and sit next to Mr. Foley over there, by the window?" he told me as he went over to his desk to get a huge pile of text books and notebooks. I took the books from him and went to the desk he had designated for me. I got there, the real adventure began.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I've been having some issues with my parents and using the computer.(i.e. they won't let me go on this website) But I'm a rebel and I really don't care. Parents…can't live with 'em and can't live without 'em. Anyway here's chapter 3!_

**Chapter 3**

**Stalking**

Remember last chapter when I said the real adventure would begin after I took my seat next to Tucker? Yeah, well, I lied. That was boring all the way till the end of their school day. All I did all day was sort through the huge textbooks that Mr. Lancer gave me and trying to stay awake during his class.

'No wonder Danny always gets in trouble for sleeping in class.' I thought to myself as I struggled against closing my eyes and going to dreamland. For me, my boredom was caused by the fact that I was a senior in freshman level classes.

After I got a locker, of course arguing with Mr. Lancer that I wasn't even registered in the school (which it turned out that I was), I went to go find Danny, Sam, and Tucker to see if they could help me out of their world. (They are the main characters after all.) I looked all day until I finally thought of the place that they would be; the place they end up going almost every single episode; the park. So, I went to the park and sure enough, there they are. The Box Ghost and Danny, in the air fighting. Tucker and Sam, of course, watch the fighting and cheer Danny on. As usual, it didn't talk very for Danny to win the fight and suck the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos. Danny floated down to where his friends were and changed from his ghost form to his real form, his human form. Soon I realized that I could hear what they were saying, for they had started their usual conversation after the fight.

"Stupid Box Ghost! Why can't he just stay in the Ghost Zone like I tell him to every single time?!"

"Because he likes defying your 'orders' and since when did ghosts ever listen to you, Danny?"

"She's got a point, dude."

"Yeah, well, we should get back to my house before my parents think I was abducted by a ghost again."

They all giggled at the memory and agreed to go. They were walking toward me. I moved quickly behind the bush in front of their path so that they couldn't see me. Suddenly, while they were walking next to me, Sam stopped and looked right at me. She saw me, I wasn't expecting that. We both screamed and jumped back from each other. She fell on the ground and I jumped back so much that I hit my head on a rock and immediately fell unconscious.

_There it is! I know it's short but they'll get better! I promise! Please review!! I love reading them and answering back! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
